


There's no one better on the pitch!

by Ljparis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Narcissa frowned. "What's wrong with Lucius?" she asked."Did he lose a bet or something?" Flink asked. Beside him, the other wizards snickered.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	There's no one better on the pitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> JSYK, I adore Lucius & Narcissa as a loving ship too, and it was my pleasure to write this look at their relationship for you. 
> 
> \--

The whispers started while Narcissa was still getting into her Quidditch equipment. 

She subtly scanned the locker room, spotting groupings of her teammates with their heads bent together, hands up to muffle their words. Narcissa rolled her eyes. A simple _muffliato_ charm would have done a much better job if they didn't want to be overheard. Unless, of course, they all wanted her to hear them and, in that case, they were just being rude. She always preferred it when people were direct. Narcissa had little patience for gossip and talking behind someone else's back. 

Worse, all of her Quidditch teammates were wizards, who _in general_ , she found, tended to gossip less than Narcissa's fellow witches. Such was not the case with the Slytherin Quidditch team, especially since Narcissa joined as the only witch, chosen not by Avery, the captain, but by Slughorn, who had watched the try-outs and exclaimed that she simply _must_ be the team's newest chaser. Since then, her very presence tended to prompt the wizards on the team into not only talking about her behind her back but also excluding her. 

She strapped her boots up, tucked her helmet under her arm, and turned to face the rest of the team. "Is there something I need to know about?" she asked loudly. 

The murmuring stopped but no one said anything. 

She lifted her chin. "Flint? What? Do I have something on my face?" 

It was Avery who stepped forward, leaning heavily on his broom. He shook his head at the rest of his mates. "It isn't _you_ , Narcissa," he said loftily. "I mean, not exactly." 

She set a fist on her hip and waited. They may not want her on the Quidditch team, but she was still a Black, still too important to snub or ignore, even for other teenagers. 

"It's _Malfoy_ ," Goyle snickered. 

Narcissa frowned. "What's wrong with Lucius?" she asked. 

"Did he lose a bet or something?" Flink asked. Beside him, the other wizards snickered. 

Narcissa set her shoulders back. "Not that I'm aware of," she said, mind racing back over the last few days, trying to think if she'd missed anything in conversation with him (not that they spent a lot of their time conversing, not when there are other perfectly good things to be doing in their free time together), but she came up empty. She really didn't want to, but she asked, "Why?" 

Before Goyle could answer, and he was ready to, his mouth opening dumbly, Avery shoved an elbow into his stomach. "You'll see," Avery said. He narrowed his eyes then jerked his chin toward the door. "Let's go. We have a lot of Gryffindors to annihilate." 

Narcissa held back, as she often did, and followed the team out as the last player. 

It didn't take long or much deducing to figure out what the team was whispering about when it came to Lucuius. In fact, Narcissa almost tripped over her robes (and they were expertly hemmed to prevent such a thing) when she realized the sparkling spray of green and silver confetti in the first row of the Slytherin section stands, that the blindingly bright sign with her name flashing across it, that the blinking lights surrounding someone's head like a halo, that they were all coming from Lucius Malfoy, her boyfriend. 

"Oh, Lucius," she sighed, "what have you done?" 

Everyone stared at Narcissa. If it weren't for her years of Black family training on decorum and expectations regarding how to behave in public, she might have even blushed. Avery looked at her sourly. Goyle threw his head back and cackled. Flint sneered at her. 

Distantly, Narcissa realized Lucius was leading the other Slytherins in a chant. About her. "Black, Black, she's our witch. There's no one better on the pitch!" 

"Oh, for feck's sake," she muttered, very unlady-like indeed. "Let's just start the match." 

The match was fine. It could have gone better. Narcissa would be the first to admit that she was distracted. It was incredibly hard not to be when one's boyfriend was conducting all of Slytherin house in a chant - that turned into a loud and raucous song - about her talent on the Quidditch pitch. At least, she hoped that's what they were singing about. She couldn't quite make out all the words. 

On the plus side, it also proved to be a distraction for the Gryffindor team, which, to be frank, was the only reason Slytherin came away with the win. If they hadn't, Narcissa would have blamed Lucius and she didn't like when they fought. As it stood, even without a loss, Narcissa had quite a few words she wished to share with him.

Like he always did, Lucius waited for Narcissa after the match. When he spotted her, he lit up. He literally lit up, Narcissa realized, as she stepped up close to him and saw the green and white twinkle lights threaded through his white-blond hair. His smile was just as luminescent, his shoulders back and chest out like he was so damn proud of himself. Peacocking, Narcissa's mother would say, fondly, but with a shake of her head and a hint of a smile. "Well?" he asked, reaching out for her. 

She stepped back so he couldn't take her hands. His smile fell, only a little. "What was that?" Narcissa burst out, trying to keep her voice low and her temper calmed. "Why would you do that to me?" 

His ice-blue eyes widened. "What? Why _wouldn't_ I do that for you? You're not only my girlfriend, but you're also _clearly_ the best player on that team and all those blokes - " Those blokes, Narcissa thought, who happened to also be Lucius's close friends, the lot of them in their little Slytherin boys' club and whatnot. " - know it. They just needed a little reminder." 

She shifted her broomstick from one hand to the other. "And you think dressing up like that and sending fireworks all over and chanting my name will make them respect me more?" 

He straightened, noticeably, and the smile finally fell from his face. "Why are you mad about this?" 

Now, after all this, she felt her cheeks heat and knew her usually pale skin was turning pink. "Because it was embarrassing," she said, a little loudly, a little whiny. Immediately, she wished she hadn't said it like that, hadn't admitted it. Narcissa hated losing any piece of control, especially of herself, especially in a public place, and _especially_ in front of Lucius. 

"Oh," he said, the word a whisper. A moment later he had his hands on her elbows and was pulling her into his arms. "No," Lucius continued. "No, no - that wasn't what I wanted to do at all." He nudged her chin with the back of his knuckles until she looked at him, eyes wet. She tried to focus on his face and not the way his hair lit up in some kind of dancing pattern. "I'm sorry, Cissa." The way he said it warmed her up from the inside out. He only used his nickname for her, which was less childish sounding than her sisters' playful shortening to Cissy, when they were alone, when he wanted her to know how much she meant to him. Plus, it wasn't often that Lucius Malfoy apologized, Narcissa thought. 

She nodded. "It's - it's fine," she said, a second later, once she was certain she wouldn't cry and certain that she was back in control of herself. 

He shook his head. "It's obviously not." He opened his hand against her cheek and she nuzzled it. "I thought it was fun, flattering. You see all the girlfriends out there cheering on their wizards. Viola Crabbe even had pom-poms. And Celia Travers had some sort of horn that sounded like a dying cow. I wanted to do something special for you." 

She knew that. Of course she knew that. It was just - "Thank you," she said. "I know it - it isn't usually done that way, and I appreciate you for wanting to cheer for me, too." 

He raised his eyebrows. "But?" 

She swallowed and looped her free arm around his neck, stepping in closer, her broomstick between them. "Don't you ever to that for me again, Lucius Malfoy, you hear me? Never." 

"Not even the lights in my hair? You like the lights in my hair, right?" 

She narrowed her eyes, let her fingers slip into his hair and tug at it the way she knew he liked. "Well, _maybe_ the lights." 

He laughed. "Good game, Cissa," he said, more serious now. "You really are the best player on the team." 

"Well, I know _that_ ," she said. Then, Narcissa kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read here? I'd love it if you left kudos or a comment.


End file.
